Coyote On A Stick
by Twilight-Jacob-Lover
Summary: After book 3 yet book 4 didnt happen. Gavin is assigned as Kendra's Guard but when Coyote Man from book 3 @ Lost Mesa shows up, they know the SES is on theyre trail. Gavin is pretending to be Kendra's boyfriend but will it end up more than that? K&G OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so first I want to introduce myself. My name is De Ann and I am fairly young (in my teens) but with an accelerated mind. I could care less what other people think about me. My friend, Bri, and I are writing a story called Joke Gone Rogue and it is an Edward and Bella story for Twilight. Yes I am a huge fan but am totally in love with Jacob Black from Twilight and Gavin Rose from FableHaven. Speaking of Gavin brings me back to the current story. The story is set for the time of the beginning of the grade they are in for book four. So Kendra is in ninth grade at the high school and Seth is in seventh grade at the middle school. Although it is set for around that time, the events do not occur. It is in Kendra's POV (Point of View) but may switch between characters, I'm not sure. **SPOILER ALERT** In this story, Gavin is not Navarog, AKA Demon Prince of Dragons. I'm not sure how I'm going to fit Navarog in but I'll try. Also, yes the Sphinx is still the leader of the SES (Society of the Evening Star) and Captain of KOD (Knights of the Dawn; go Warren!) but the events occurs differently and Gavin is part of the KOD but not with the SES. Anyway I'm not going to do a preface so this is chapter one! Enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FABLEHAVEN. BRANDON MULL DOES (BTW GREAT AUTHOR!)**

--

KENDRA POV

I was lying in bed reading the letters Gavin sent me via other guards. After activity from the Society of the Evening Star got suspicious at the beginning of summer this year, my brother, Seth, and I always had a guard on job, watching for something – anything – that looked suspicious. I had told them that we would be fine; ever since the fairies back at FableHaven had kissed me, I had special powers that meant I was fairykind. The powers were that of being able to see in dark and knowing Silvian, the fairy language. I tried to convince them that we would fine but when they mentioned that Gavin, a dragon tamer that went with me and Warren to Lost Mesa, I shut up about it. I could tell they knew why because they gave me knowing glances, especially Tanu and Coulter. What made it worse was the fact that I blush when I lie so when I say that I didn't like him like that, they all knew; I Kendra Sorenson, had a crush on Gavin Rose.

Big time.

I sighed. Gavin hadn't once been our guard and I hadn't once seen him since we were at Lost Mesa in Arizona. I missed the guy. And his stutter.

"Obsessing over him, _again_?" I heard Seth exasperate from my bedroom doorway. I quickly hid the letters under my mattress, but not before I knew Seth had seen them. I could tell from the huge smirk on his face.

I blushed a deep rose.

"No," I said too quickly. _Way to go Kendra, you can't even keep anything from Seth anymore,_ I chastised myself.

"Whatever. Our ride's here." He flung his backpack over his shoulder but stayed put.

Grrr. School. We're only two weeks into the school year and it's already boring. I mean being a freshman is cool and all but I liked – wait. Did he just say our ride? Surely he didn't mean the bus. It was too early and besides we rode different buses. He's only in the seventh grade – the kid had skipped a grade, surprise there.

"Yeah, check out the sweet ride." He hurried over the window in my room facing the front lawn and low and behold, a sleek, black Aston Martin DB9 was parked in front of the house. The windows were tinted too dark to see the driver but whoever he or she was, they honked the horn and waved out the window from the driver's seat.

"Seth, do you know who it is?" This could be another trick from the Society.

"I don't but mom said it was one of Grandpa S's friends. Young maybe sixteen or seventeen. Tan with a muscular but lean build – " My eyes grew wide as he described the person. I didn't wait for him to continue mom's description through Seth's mouth. I flew off my bed – not literally, I wish – grabbed my backpack and dashed downstairs. Seth was right on my heels, hurrying hastily. "Is it – "

"Gavin!" Leaning against the frame of the hot ride stood Gavin Rose. I embraced him eagerly and he returned the favor. I was tempted to fold my legs behind his waist but decided against it since one; I figured it was pushing this thing we had, if you could call it a thing, too hard too fast, and secondly; my mom and Seth were standing in the doorway.

Seth was smirking. And glaring.

Yeah. Bad idea.

"Kendra," he whispered in my ear, so close I could feel his hot breath, making me shiver, "I've missed you." He kissed my cheek. I blushed beyond description. His voice sounded a little gruff.

"I've missed you, too," I said. I took his hands within my own and took a step back to look at him. I looked him up and down in amazement. "Wow," was all I could say.

He looked taller and even more muscular with shaggier hair that ended near his eyes when it stayed in place. He was even better-looking.

My friends are going to be so jealous. Wait. What's his excuse for showing up here and dropping us off at school?

I heard Seth loudly clear his throat in what seemed like the distance.

"Um, thank you, M-M-Mrs. Sorenson," he called just before I saw my mother about to walk into the house, "for letting me stay at your house for the t-t-time being."

My jaw dropped wide open and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I could hear Seth's laughter booming throughout the neighborhood. I heard him manage to choke out, "You're letting… him… stay at… the… house?" He had a hard time talking and laughing and I was pretty sure he would throw up soon enough from lack of oxygen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gavin smile and blush a little.

This was going to be torture.

"Seth, leave them alone for a little." I let out a sigh of relief. Thank. You. Mom.

Seth grunted a little but went inside with mom and shut the door behind him. I knew from his personality he would be looking out the window. But I didn't care. I flung myself at Gavin again and squealed when he caught me with my legs behind his back. He swayed us side to side and then put me back on ground but I clung to him, unable to let go. I didn't care what he thought.

I reluctantly pulled back and smiled. "Oh my gosh!! When did you get here? You're our guard? Wow, you look different. Oh my gosh!!"

"I got h-h-here two days ago; I stayed at a hotel. Yes I am your guard. And y-y-yeah I guess I do look a little different."

"Why couldn't I see you? I saw all of the other guards," I noted. Gavin said he got here two days ago. I had seen Warren three days ago and he didn't know who would be our next guard. He must have left when Gavin had gotten here. But why would he stay hidden?

He suddenly pulled me into a hug and I believe me, I complied fully. But I don't think he really wanted to hug because he whispered in my ear. "The Society has been in the area and Stan figured that s-s-since they didn't figure out I was with you guys at Lost Mesa and I know you guys and I'm around your age that I would be your g-g-guard."

This was shocking. I mean no one knew this happen. One minute you're fine, the next the Society is on your trail. "So what's your cover story?" I whispered.

"G-G-Go get your brother. I'll tell you guys as I'm driving you to school."

"K."

I ran through the door, leaving it open and found heard Seth upstairs in his room. "Seth!" I called, "Get your butt down here!"

"Kendra," my mom scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, shrugging it off.

I walked back through the door to see Gavin hunched over with his hands on his knees to support his laughing frame. "What's so funny?"

"Seth… get… your butt… down here!" He said, mimicking my voice exactly. I chuckled under my breath and Seth walked up behind me.

He slapped me upside the head. "What'd ya yell at me for?"

I tackled him to the ground. He wasn't ready for it, me being a girl and everything, so I had the advantage. I heard Gavin's laughing stop in an instant as me and Seth were rolling and tackling each other in the front yard's grass. I had managed to get Seth pinned to the ground from up above and his arms over his head. Gavin hurried over to where we ended up and grabbed me from around the waist. I was still struggling when he pulled me up off him. He was _really_ strong.

He was trying to calm me by softly whispering in my ear. I finally calmed down and was breathing heavily. All was silent.

Then Seth and I started bursting out laughing. This was something we do once in a while. Get rid of some steam. Then Gavin caught on – finally – and starting laughing uncontrollably. Then he stopped and said, "Th-That's not funny." His tone was really serious and it froze me and Seth in our places. Gavin suddenly started laughing, not fake this time either. He was kidding! That jerk. Meh, I forgive him. He's too cute not to forgive.

So Seth and I start laughing, too. After a good five minutes of laughing, we all climbed into the car. Gavin opened the driver side door and ushered Seth into the backseat. I got in after Gavin held my door open and then Gavin climbed in the driver seat. He was still chuckling under his breath.

"Okay," said Seth, "what's your story? And why are you staying at our house?" He said the last sentence coldly so I wheeled around to face him and glared at him.

"Don't talk to our guest like that," I said sternly.

"Nah, it's cool," Gavin said, "I really shouldn't be intruding. B-B-But in order to stay out of the radar and keep you guys' safe, this was all Stan and I could think of. I made him promise not to tell you guys because I wanted to tell you myself why I am staying at your house."

"So why _are_ you staying our house? Not to be rude or anything."

"It's okay. Seth, I am going to say this now and I want you to take it as good as you can. You are welcome to beat me up later. Though I d-d-doubt you'll succeed," he mumbled under his breath. Seth shot him a cold glance and Gavin smirked at him through the mirror. He pulled away from the sidewalk slowly then stepped on the gas a little. "As I said, I'll say this in advanced… I'm sorry. I know you love your sister but this is what is needed in this case." He looked into the mirror at Seth in the rear. "While I'm staying at your house I'm enrolling at K-K-Kendra's high school as a freshman, in all of Kendra's classes and," he took my hand and looked into my eyes, "for the time being, I am posing as Kendra's boyfriend."

I looked at him in his disbelief. _He_ wanted to be _my_ boyfriend? I knew it was just acting for potential spies for the SES but still! We would be acting as though we were together. We would be holding hands… we were in all of each other's classes… what if he kisses me? I better savor the upcoming memories; this could be as close as I'll get to being his girlfriend.

"So whose idea was it?" asked Seth from the back seat. We were about two blocks from his school and then it's about ten minutes to the high school; plenty of time to go over the details of the situation.

"It was my idea actually," Gavin said. "But we'll go over _that_ stuff later. My story is this: Kendra, you m-m-met me over the summer while out of the house somewhere, the park maybe, and Seth, you were with her. We were talking and I gave you my number." He asked for my LG Dare and he entered his name as "Gavin :)" with his number: 928-555-2304. "We got along really well and ended up evidently g-g-going out."

I asked for his phone and he gave me _his_ LG Dare. "Nice taste in phones," I teased. I entered my name as "Kendra :)" and my number: 928-555-1172. "Shoot, my parents. Why do _they_ think you're here?"

"You parents t-t-think I'm at your house for an unexpected family emergency and my parents left the state and a note telling me to go to your house for somewhere t-t-to crash while they were gone. My parents knew Stan and Ruth so they asked and got your address from them and here I am. I am staying in the guest bedroom next to Kendra's."

Man, am I glad I cleaned my room.

"Alright S-S-Seth here we are." We have just pulled up in front of his school.

"How'd you know where… never mind! I don't want to know!" And with that he stormed out of the car but not before whispering, "Don't get too close to him," in my ear. He shot Gavin a cold stare and said, "I'll talk to _you_ later," and caught up with some friends.

"So _boyfriend_," we chuckled, "how _did_ you know where his school was?"

"I have a built in n-n-navigation system," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the – oh, it's right in front of me in the dashboard. Duh.

"So it was your idea apparently. One; how did… _that_ come up, and two… how are we doing this?"

"Well first off sorry that you didn't have much notice, we wanted this plan to go into action ASAP. And for your number o-o-one… Stan and Ruth got word that the Society was in the area and we wanted someone familiar for you guys to have a guard as. And don't worry someone is there for Seth, I think its T-T-Tanu. From my understanding he got a j-j-job as the teacher's assistant; don't ask me how he got that job, I have no clue. Since I would have to be familiar and people were wondering, I came up with the idea that I should be your boyfriend for protection. And who knows… As for the second, we'll act as though we have been together for the whole summer pretty much. Please don't hesitate to tell me if I go too f-f-far okay?"

"No problem, I'll let you know." I have no doubt in my mind that I won't stop him if it "goes too far".

"We're g-g-going to be a little early to school what do you w-w-want to do?"

"Wait wait wait… how did you get into all of my classes? I thought you were seventeen you should be a junior not freshman."

"I have my ways," he said with a smirk. "In this town I'm f-f-fifteen. Same as you so it's all good."

"So I have a seventeen-year-old boyfriend who is pretending to be fifteen to protect me and my brother." It was kind of confusing but I'll get the story straight. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "This is so cool!"

He sighed in relief and took my hand again. "So, w-w-what do you want to do?"

"Can you play football?"

"Yeah, I was quarterback at my old high school b-b-before inducted into being a knight. I finished high school early so I could finish my life as a d-d-dragon tamer," he said with a smile.

"Well a whole bunch of guys that didn't make it on the team last year play every morning on the little field; the real team takes the big one," I said. If he can impress me with football… I'll have the best quarterback as a boyfriend. This life just keeps getting better and better.

"I'll check it out… you want to come watch?"

"I don't know… I don't you getting in trouble with all the want-to-bees."

"Come on." He flexed his muscles. "I can t-t-take them."

I lost my breath there for a second before I recovered and by the time I did, we were already parked in a spot at school, 15 minutes early, and Gavin was opening my door for me. Although we were early, I could hear the major whispers already going around, probably about the car. Trisha, my best friend turned one of Tina the Head Cheerleader's cronies, whispered in Tina's ear while looking towards me and Gavin. Tins turned to glare at me and then looked down at our hands that were intertwined. I looked at Gavin, smiled at kissed his cheek and he leaned against the car and took me with him, so he was against the car and I was standing in front of him. He took both of my hands and leaned in. He whispered in my ear, "Would you mind if I k-k-k-kissed you?" I was way beyond words, so I shook my head and smiled, giving him permission.

He leaned in then kissed me lightly and softly at first, then snaked one of his hands around my back, the other cupping the back of my neck. He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I granted him access.

I could faintly hear the crowd behind us cat calling and egging us on. "Kendra! Kendra! Kendra!" but I didn't care. Gavin Rose had his tongue in my mouth and he tasted really good. He ran his tongue on the roof of my mouth and moaned, vibrating my mouth a little. I thought, even though it was the best first kiss ever, that it was going a little too far. So I pulled back and took his hands again. I leaned in and kissed him brief and sweet. I let go of one his hands and he grabbed my backpack for me and gave it to me so I slung my side backpack over one shoulder and held it with my free hand at my side. He took his own backpack and put it on his back. I still held his other hand and led him to the smaller field he pushed past all the people that had gathered around the car and shot menacing glances at all the guys. I laughed a little and he looked at me questioning and cocked his head to the side.

"I'll tell you later," I said between my laughter. He chuckled and let go of my right hand from his left and snaked his hand around my waist and I put my hand on his left one, holding it in place.

**A/N: okay so that's the first chapter and if I get at least five reviews ill update. But I was thinking of finishing the story first and then updating by reviews or schedule. What do you guys think? Let me know!**

**Review please!!!**


	2. Review Replies

**Okay sorry this isn't a new chapter I just thought I would answer the reviews that have come from people who don't have a profile on FanFiction or I couldn't answer their review.**

Ashley: Thank you so much for reviewing!! I was soo bummed when I couldn't answer your review so it would go directly to you but anyways thank you so much!! And you being speechless (well anybody really) boasts by ego!!

fingerdoodles: thank you for the ideas!! I was considering having Tina steal him and after the tension between the three of them (Gavin, Kendra, and Tina) let off, then the long needed want and love from Kendra and Gavin would spill over. But mostly the story would be about the supernatural and since "coyote on a stick" was funny between Kendra and Gavin that I would have him come into play and then the SES would be on their trail (even though Coyote Man was part of the "obstacles" if you would, to get to the artifact, **that wasn't even there if I may, **at Lost Mesa). And anyway they would go on nad there would be more hard ships between Kendra and Gavin. I'm not going to tell you the exact way the story will go since that would ruin it, but that's how I looking for the story to go! Thank you again!

**Okay so if you read 'fingerdoodles' reply to the review she/he (sorry :P) sent, you'll know that Coyote Man from Lost Mesa will be a part of the story, hence the name. The name of the story, Coyote On A Stick, is how the story will really start *wink wink nudge nudge*. So the beginning is just how I was going to get the two (Kendra and Gavin) to where I wanted them. And this is how the story started!!**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter and I will try to get the second one up soon. But I also have to work on Joke Gone Rogue… man sometimes I hate having to multitask!**

**With love from,  
De Ann (and Gavin and Jacob :P)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as soon but I was working on JGR and making sure Bri had all the stuff she needed…. Anyways thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FableHaven though I wish I did…**

--

Kendra POV

We still had about ten minutes before the first bell rang for school to start at 7:55 so the weather was still ok. I could see myself playing football in this weather, though you will never catch me playing football. I can't even hold a football correctly. I do know the positions and passes from Seth giving me "lessons."

"What was that kiss for?" I asked, once we were around the corner to the field, out of hearing range from the people behind us.

"I wanted to show them that you were w-w-with me and no one else," he answered simply.

I raised both my eyebrows in shock. What did he mean; I was with him and no one else?

"I mean, you seem to g-g-get a lot of attention from this school, t-t-the guys especially, and I don't want you get hurt or in t-t-trouble because of them. Have I ever told you how much I c-c-care about you?"

I looked up and him in question. The people behind us must be in hearing range still. I looked behind us and as a matter of fact they were. I looked back up at him, smiled, and pushed him up against a wall. He smiled evilly and pulled me in.

When I got close enough to hear him, he whispered huskily, "I'm guessing we won't be playing football?"

"Who said _we_ were playing? I was pointing that out for your sake." I smirked at him and put my arms around his neck while he snaked his hands around my waist and locked them behind my back and pushed so I was up against his chest. I pulled at the tufts of hair at the nape of his neck.

"Who said anything about p-p-playing football?" he whispered as he leaned in.

He wove his hand into the hair on the back of my head and gently tugged. I tugged more on the hair at the back of his neck. He pushed my head slowly towards his and stopped close enough that I could feel his hot breathe on my face. He looked behind me, smiled evilly, and looked me back in eye. I smiled and crashed my lips onto his. He responded eagerly.

He slid his hand on my back, not up my shirt – thank God – and let his hand rest on the shoulder blade, unintentionally tickling me. I giggled a little and pulled back. He looked at me weird and I knew what he meant.

"Making out isn't the only activity you can do around here," I laughed some and took his hand, tugging it and willing him to follow me.

He stopped me by pulling my hand, which inadvertently made me spin around and had my face less than 3 inches from his. "It may not be t-t-the only activity I can do around here, but it's the only one I enjoy."

"Well…" I took a deep breath, "you are just going to have to wait on that one." I pulled his hand again in a death grip.

I looked back and saw that the crowd had gone away except for Tina and her cronies. I nudged Gavin with my elbow to get his attention and nodded my chin towards them. He looked at them and waved sweetly. I laughed and waved at them too; waving them off. They finally got the message, "humphed," and turned around. But Tina didn't go off quite so easily. She blew Gavin and short kiss and then walked away.

"Like she has a chance," I mumbled, and pulled him toward the field.

--

Now Gavin and I were sitting across the aisle from each other in English, 3rd Period. I wasn't really paying attention; instead I was thinking about the football game this morning. Gavin played quarterback, of course. He throws a spiral even better then Buddy Slykowski, the quarterback on the varsity team. I swear that thing flew at least sixty yards with them making the touchdown four seconds later. He is really strong. I wonder what the circumference of his biceps are? –

"Sorenson!"

"Huh?" I was looking around the room to find Mrs. Fox, the teacher, looking right at me. I must have zoned out, daydreaming.

I heard Gavin across the aisle from me chuckle a little and then the whole class burst into laughter. I blushed a deep crimson and sank farther into my seat.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Gavin reached across the aisle and patted my arm once Fox started her lecture again. I gave him a reassuring smile. When he pulled his hand away I saw a note stuck to my sleeve. I took it off and glanced at Gavin. His face was looking forward but I could see the smirk on his face. I unfolded the note and read what it said.

**(Kendra, **_Gavin_)

_Is this class always this boring?_

I chuckled a little and responded quickly.

**Pretty much, yeah. :P**

_I can't believe I have to go through this course again… it's boring as Hell._

**I know… but you get used to it. And I'm sorry you're stuck here.**

_I won't get used to it. I know this stuff already! And thanks for the support but really, with you here, I don't mind being stuck here._

I read the last sentence and thought; maybe he really _does_ like me.

**Thanks :) You know, before you pulled up to the house this morning, I was reading the letters you sent me before you came.**

I can't believe I just said that to him.

_Well, that's reassuring._

**Of what exactly?**

_That maybe you really _do_ like me._

I sat there frozen for a second. Did he already know I like him? What did Seth say to him?

**What did that rat say to you?**

_Who?_

**Seth. *Duh* ;P**

_Nothing._

**What did he say?!**

_He_ _didn't say anything._

**Then who did?!**

_You._

**What! When did I ever say anything about me liking you?**

_Just now. Thank you._

I looked over to him and saw him staring at me. I could see a smile creeping its way onto his face. I narrowed my eyes and smiled a little.

**Are the feelings mutual?**

He looked at the note and sighed. What did that mean? How was I supposed to interpret that? He folded it and put it in his lap. Then he took a deep breath and took the note out again. He wrote with his pen and passed the note to me the next minute, folded and ready.

I opened it and almost screamed.

_How could they not be?_

I looked over at Gavin and saw he was staring at me. Just then the bell rang. I shoved the note in the front zipper of my side backpack, put the rest of my things in there, flung the flap of the backpack over so it stuck to the Velcro, and stood up, putting the backpack over only one shoulder, my left. **(links to both backpacks, Kendra's and Gavin's, are on my profile)**

I looked at Gavin and he was already ready to leave with his backpack on his back over one shoulder. I walked over to him and took his hand. The only other people left in the room were Mrs. Fox and Tina. I could hear what Tina was saying, but only vaguely.

"But doesn't Gavin look a little too old to be in this class, let alone this school?" she asked Mrs. Fox.

"Gavin is fifteen, Tina," she answered. "Don't let your jealousy get in the way of your school work, or the rest of your life. Even if he is really hot," I heard her mumble under her breath.

I looked over at Gavin, gave him a horrified look and practically shoved him out of the classroom.

We were both bending over laughing because of what the teacher said when the door opened and Tina walked out, we straightened up, smoothed our clothes, cleared our throats, looked at each other, looked forward… and walked away.

The next hour was planned for lunch. Oh joy! *Note sarcasm*

We got in the lunch line and Gavin took two trays, handing one to me. I said, "thank you," and he returned it with a smile. He walked along behind me, keeping a hold of my right hand in his left, squeezing it occasionally and rubbing soothing circles in that place between your thumb and your index finger. I looked at him and smiled. Then I turned back to the lunch line. The only thing I got was an apple juice. Maybe if I got hungry later I could steal some of Gavin's food. He got apple juice, chocolate milk, animal crackers, mozzarella cheese sticks with marinara sauce, cheese garlic bread, and strawberries. Dang… I didn't know he ate so much. Oh well, he probably burns it off better than other people. I mean, have you _seen_ his biceps?

We walked to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria and sat across from each other. The tables were long wooden benches that smelled of recently sprayed Lysol. As I sat down I took in the cafeteria. The walls were light blue on the top half, a strip of black in the middle, then dark blue on the bottom. The floor was tiled with our mascot, the firebird, **(pic on profile) **big in the middle, and on the west wall, then smaller in random spots on the floor. There was one underneath my feet.

Immediately after Gavin sat down, he took the mozzarella cheese sticks and dumped it into the sauce, quickly stuffing the whole four inch stick in his mouth. I looked at him with impression written all over my face and chuckled; even Seth hadn't been able to stuff a four inch mozzarella stick in his mouth. Trust me, he'd tried.

He looked up at me just when he was dunking the second stick in his mouth, his mouth still full the last one he shoved down his throat. "What?" he asked, his mouth still full.

I just chuckled and kept looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating, downing the rest of the five sticks in less than three minutes.

"Hungry much?" I asked just before I took a swing of my apple juice.

"Hey, I'm a growing man." Either I couldn't hear his stutter or it was swallowed along with the three pounds of fat he just ate. Note *barely there*exaggeration.

I laughed and waited for him to either finish eating or swallow enough and pause long enough so we could have a conversation.

Five minutes later, the only things he had left were his chocolate milk and strawberries. He had already finished his apple juice, animal crackers, mozzarella cheese sticks, and cheese garlic bread. I reached for the strawberries; he only had five so I took three of them. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a growing woman!" I mimicked him. Then I laughed and said, "And besides, the only thing I got was apple juice."

He chuckled and sat back, only to pull himself up again; there was no back to the bench. Instead, he scooted so he was lying on his back along the length of the seat of the bench. I heard him take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

I myself lay back on the bench while eating a strawberry and looked at him. He turned his head and looked me. I bit my lip then turned my head to the ceiling.

"What are you th-th-thinking about?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I looked at him and saw he was looking at the ceiling. I turned back to the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"I'm thinking… about the notes we passed during English today," I answered hesitantly.

"Ohh… th-that," he said.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked quickly, afraid of his answer, as I turned my head back towards him.

He looked back at me. I could tell he was serious in the way he set his eyes. "Of course it's true. Kendra, I've liked you since I first saw you in that meeting at the Fairbanks' house for The Knights of the Dawn. When I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You are funny, outgoing, brave, and really smart." I noticed his stutter went away. Must be a concentration thing. Wait. He just totally admitted he liked me, and has liked me for the longest time.

"Wow. Gavin, I… I don't know what to say," I stuttered.

"Say you like me too," he pleaded.

"Gavin," I chuckled, "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that. When I would look at the letters you sent me and read them over and over again, I would remember your voice and your face and the way you would talk to me. I can't believe I have waited this long and now you tell me just out right, like that."

"So what now?" he asked.

I thought for a minute.

"Well, my parents don't know we're going out. Even our fake going out. So while we are at school… we are…"

"Boyfriend and g-g-girlfriend for real?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure," I smiled. I bit my lip and hated the words that came out of my mouth next. "But at home we act as though we are just friends."

I took a deep breath. I didn't want this. I didn't want to have to hide our relationship. It stunk.

I looked back up at the ceiling and bit the inside of my lip. I heard him sigh and the bench groan as the weight was taken off of his side of the bench. He walked around the table and sat by my head. I scooted back so I could rest my head in his lap.

He stroked my hair and started feeding me strawberries. I laughed as he set one in my mouth. He smiled and fed me the last of the three I took. He reached for the fourth one when I shook my head. He gave me a questioning look.

I laughed. "You should eat the strawberries you got for _you_ to eat. That's why you got them."

"Maybe… but you look c-c-cuter eating them then I do."

"My breath is going to smell like strawberries," I whined as I popped the forth strawberry in my mouth, and then swallowed.

"You're s-s-so cute," he chuckled.

Once I finished the last of the strawberries, I sat up and looked at the clock. We still had half an hour until 4th Period starts. What should we do…?

"What should we d-d-do?" asked Gavin. I swear he can read my mind.

I leaned back against his chest and he put his arms around my torso, resting his head on my shoulder. "I don't know. I was hoping you would have something in mind."

"I always have s-s-something in mind," he murmured. He leaned around my face and kissed my cheek, giving me the impression that I knew what he had in mind.

"We'll have enough time for that later," I said, gently pushing him away.

"What d-do you mean?"

I pointed toward the clock. "We still have like thirty minutes of lunch left."

"Ok then, w-w-what's 4th hour?" he asked, hugging my arms and pulling me tightly, possessively against his chest.

"4th Hour," I replied, "we have general art."

His tight hugging stopped and he threw his head back and groaned in annoyance.

"Hey!" I chastised. "Art isn't going to be _that_ bad. Besides, you'll love the teacher today. She lets you do pretty much anything you want." I turned and smiled at him and kissed his check, soft and open mouthed. I could see my saliva glistening on his cheek. I smiled.

His eyes sparkled and he grinned evilly. "Anything?" he asked with anticipation.

"I'm pretty sure the teacher today won't let you start a full on make out session during class." I raised my eyebrows and leaned in to kiss him. It was short and sweet at first. When I pulled back, I smiled.

But he had a serious look in his eyes. He pulled me towards his face by the back of my neck. He kissed me hungrily and I just sat there at first. But when he grabbed at the cloth on my back and bunched it up in his hands, it was like a trigger reaction. I put my hands on each side of his head and gave in. He plunged his tongue in my mouth and it danced around mine. I moaned and pulled away reluctantly and he gave me a curious look. I was breathless so I motioned for him to get his stuff together and follow me.

I grabbed my stuff and when I looked up when I was finished, he was already standing there, tugging at my hand. I took it and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

While we were walking down the hall, he was nipping at my ear. I had to keep pushing him away and stopping him so I wouldn't jump him. But finally when he whispered huskily in my ear, "Where are we going?", I decided to answer him.

"I told you. Class doesn't start for another like twenty-five minutes."

"And?" he asked.

"I have the keys to the room."

--

**Alright guys. Sorry for the long wait but I have a good reason!! Two actually!! 1) I was helping Bri with Joke Gone Rogue and I got my chapter up which means I have to get my next one up…. Oh! And 2) I was trying to make this one almost as long as the first one. I hope I don't disappoint you and by the way, I'm making this a rated M story. Just the way the characters are going…. I might have to change it. But if it gets *that* far, I prob won't write it. I might have someone else write. I'm not sure yet. Anyways review review review!! **

**De Ann!!**


	4. AN Hold!

I would just like to say that my stories Whatever It Is and Coyote On A Stick are on hold right now because I have started school recently and I need to get a new chapter out for Joke Gone Rogue. I'm sorry but right now I just don't have the time.

Love,

De


	5. SorryAN

**Hey guys it's De Ann. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I took a break from fanfiction a while ago… you know, trying to get back into my mojo. :D but anyways now that its summer break ill have more time to think and get stories out in my head. I always have ideas floating around in my head, and occasionally I write out the first ****chapter just to get it out there and started. I think now that I have more time on my hands ill get more chapters out but I don't think ill post them when I'm done with them… no I think I'll keep on writing chapter after chapter until im on a roll here. You know? :D lol so anyways ill try and check me out on FictionPress. Even though I haven't started any stories up there yet, I'm wanting to. My profile name is "****WhoDoesn'tLoveAWriterLikeMe". So make sure to check that out and the stories that are under my "favorite stories". I love them. :D keep on reading!**

**Love De Ann!**


End file.
